1. Field of Technology:
This invention relates to a print head in a dot matrix printer and more particularly to a support device for armatures respectively disposed in each of driving means for selectively driving a number of print wires provided in the print head.
2. Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,978 discloses a support device for armatures with an object of improving the responding speed of the armature for enabling high speed printing of the print head. This device is however far from perfect due to its fundamental structure of supporting the armature by a pair of leaf springs arranged to cross each other almost perpendicularly, so that as the number of print wires increase, the number of parts in the print head increases. The resultant structure is thus more complicated, increased time and labor is needed for assembly thereof. In other words, the pair of leaf springs must be connected or joined at least at four points; that is to say, one end of each leaf spring is joined to the armature and the other end of each leaf spring is connected to the support member. The time and labor required to effect this joining operation in a print head having a large number of armatures is tremendous.